ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
One Wild and Stormy Night
Three weeks later, the puppies are set to be born right on schedule. Ratchet and Clank are looking are some info that Mari send to them, while they wait for the puppies. Mari: Here's the information you wanted. Ratchet: Thanks, Mari. What do you know of her? Mari: I'll be clear. Cruella is once an art student, who is menacing by her own right. Kiva: Gosh... I didn't know that. I'm guessing she is obsessed with spots during the time? Mari: From her job as an heiress, yeah. She gotten kicked out of school for drinking ink. Ratchet: Ew! Kiva: Yikes... I can tell she has survived that. Mari: That's right, Kiva. Drinking leads ink leads to poisoning, but as expected, she recovered. But not even that is going to stop her getting what she wants. Ratchet: Being obsessed with spots.. Huh, I guess me and some others are off in Cruella's target list. Kiva: I think so too. Still, what's more important right now is to make sure the puppies are safe. Sasha: Agreed. - Sasha looked at Roger, who is in a trance and smoking for the past few minutes straight. Kiva: Boy.. Haven't seen Roger this nervous.. Clank: Plus, smoking this constantly is bad for him. Ratchet: Yeah, he needs to get a grip. Kiva: I know. - Pongo licks Roger's hand, jumpscaring him. Roger: Steady, boy. Ratchet: Are you okay, Roger? Roger: Yes, thank you. - Ratchet smiled when Nanny announced some good news. Nanny: The puppies are here! Sasha: How many do we have? Nanny: Eight. Kiva: Wow! Eight puppies! Good boy, Pongo! Nanny: Ten. Anita: Eleven! Nanny: Eleven. Ratchet: Whoa! Eleven puppies? Kiva: Dang! - Sasha pets Pongo in happiness. Nanny: Wait a minute, now. Wait a minute.. Thirteen. No, no.. Fourteen. Oh! Fifteen. Roger: Fifteen? Nanny: And the mother's doing fine, love. You lucky thing, you.. Ratchet: Wow! That's gonna be a new record. Kiva: Yeah. Pongo's gonna be a busy dad, keeping an eye on all of them. Ratchet: That much is true, but I'm still talking about- Nanny: Fourteen... Ratchet: Pardon? Nanny: Just fourteen... We lost one... Clank: Oh dear... Ratchet: What happened? Mari: It's stillborn. Kiva: (Hmm... This puppy maybe stillborn, but I'm sensing it's still breathing.) Roger: Oh, Pongo boy... It's just one of those things. And yet... And yet I wonder... - Roger moved the cloth back and forth for the puppy to breathe and it's still alive. Roger: Look, Pongo.. Anita! Nanny! Fifteen! We still have fifteen! Angela: Way to go, Roger. Guess I still need to learn about CPR after this. Alister: Well done. Anita: Oh, Roger.. He's alright. Thank heaven. Roger: See? He's just as good as new. Anita: Can you imagine, everyone? Fifteen puppies.. Kiva: Yeah. That's quite a lot. Ratchet: I'm just happy that they right where they belong. - Ratchet's saying has come up short, when out of nowhere, Cruella de Vil suddenly showed up from the side door. Cruella: Fifteen? Ratchet: (Spoke too soon... Man, need to stop jesting positive things when push comes to shove.) Cruella: Fifteen puppies? How marvelous! - Cruella looked at the puppy and see no spots on them at all. Cruella: Oh, that devil take it.. They're mongrels. No spots! No spots at all! Look at that little white rat! Nanny: They're not mongrels! They'll get their spots! Just wait and see. Anita: That's right, Cruella. They'll have their spots in a few weeks. Cruella: Oh, well.. In that case, I'll take them all. The whole litter. Ratchet: (She's still after them as coats. I had to stop her somehow.) Cruella: Just name your price, dear. Anita: I'm afraid we can't give them up. Poor Perdita.. She'll be heartbroken. Kiva: That's right. You totally heard her, loud and clear. Cruella: Anita, don't be ridiculous. You can't possibly be afford to keep them. You'll be scaredly afford to feed yourselves. Ratchet: Uh.. Thanks, Cruella, but I think we got this one. Cruella: Yes, I know. Roger's.. Roger's songs. - Cruella laughed at Roger's talent, which makes him look bad. Cruella: Now, really.. Enough of this nonsense. I'll pay twice what their worth. Come now, I'll be more then generous. Blast this pen... Blast this wretched, wretched pen! - Cruella's pen caused the ink to splat over Pongo and Roger together, plus almost on Kiva. Cruella: When can the puppies leave their mother? Two weeks? Three weeks? - Roger immediately had a solid response. Roger: Never. Cruella: ...What? Ratchet: The gig is up, Cruella. Your obsession with spots has caused major concern for the puppies. Cruella: Concern? Kiva: Yes, and like Anita said, Perdita will be heartbroken. Cruella: Why, Anita.. Are they serious? I really don't know the rangers. Anita: Well, Cruella, they seemed- Cruella: Oh, surely they must be joking. Ratchet: Except we not. Don't bother with attempted murder on family house pets. Cruella: ...What? Ratchet: Tell me, Kiva. What can you sense on Cruella's heart? Kiva: Darkness. Nothing but darkness and greed. Ratchet: We have the same case to what Victor Fries did to other animals too. Don't follow that same path as he did. Cruella: He was a scientist, captain. My approach is more...refine. Ratchet: Pride comes before destruction, a hardy spirit before a fall. - That Bible verse has caught Kiva completely off-guard, for it reminded her of Rachel so much. Cruella: Your point being? Ratchet: The deal's off, Cruella. You're exposed. Cruella: Why you... Alright, keep the little beasts for all I care. Do what you like with them. Drown them. I warn you, Anita. We're threw. I'm threw on all of you! I'll get even! Just wait! You'll be sorry, you fools! You..! YOU IDIOTS!!! - Cruella slammed the door behind her and left the house again. Both Anita and Sasha embraced their love ones. Sasha kissed Ratchet on the lips. Alister: A bold strategy. You reminded me of your father every day. Ratchet: I know, general. Kiva: (Gosh... I had no idea he had that kind of strength.) Sasha: Are you okay, Kiva? You looked puzzled. Kiva: Oh! Well, about what Ratchet said.. Um.. Ratchet: I didn't mean to force the truth out. Kiva: I know you didn't. It's just...I had a lot to think about. Ratchet: Alright then. - Ratchet may have grown concern about Kiva's sudden pause for thought, but now that Cruella has forced her hand, Mari decided to stay with the team for the time being. Category:Scenes